Pokémon – The Beginning of the Journey of Mathew
by monca2010
Summary: Mathew is a beginner, his father is a great Pokemon Master and Mathew wants to be like him. Mathew lives in the Eternal City, when completed 10 years he shared with his father to Sandgem Town to get his first Pokemon. The adventure begins.


**Chapter 1 – The beginning of the Journey**

"**Everyone has a journey to make, no one knows for sure how it goes, it will be easy or difficult it will be cool or annoying, it will take to continue or quit, etc. Nobody can be sure of anything. Long ago creatures called Pokémon appeared and live side by side with humans. Some humans known as Pokémon Trainers to capture these creatures for use in battle and others are known as Pokémon Coordinators who use their Pokémon to show beauty and skill. But all are in the midst of Pokémon. There is every kind, shape, rarity, specialty Pokémon. Some are considered legendary; these findings aren't as easy as others. In this world everything is based on the Pokémon."**

**Look there, son. It Sandgem! - Marcus spoke to his son.**

**Wow! That's cool. - Mathew said.**

**Staraptor down there - said Marcus.**

**Starrrrrrrr –and the Pokemon do what Marcus tells.**

**Well son this is where we say goodbye and do not forget to call your mother. - Marcus says.**

**See you later dad. And you can let call her yes. - Mathew says.**

**Then my son even more. And you do not know how happy I have that day. - Marcus said.**

**I know father. I'm also happy that day. Then even more father. - Mathew says.**

**Even my son - says Marcus.**

**If you're caring father and Staraptor, and take care of Dad - says Mathew.**

**Starrrraaaa – the pokémon agrees.**

**Staraptor go - Marcus says.**

**Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrr - and the pokémon takes flight.**

**Take care my son. - Marcus says.**

**You can leave and you also take care parent. - says Mathew.**

**That's my boy - Marcus talks going.**

**Well come on now - says heading for the lab.**

**Mathew was distracted and bumps into someone.**

**Look where you're going - says Ryan.**

**Oh, excuse me. My name is Mathew and yours? – says Mathew.**

**Ryan and excuse me I have much to do. - says Ryan.**

**Ok - speaking and Mathew and continues its way to the laboratory.**

**Mathew then enters and goes to the teacher.**

**Hello Professor Rowan. - Said Mathew.**

**Mathew my boy. What a pleasure. - Said Professor Rowan.**

**And then where are the pokemons? - Asks Mathew.**

**They are right here - pointing to three Pokeballs - When his father called saying that you would come I was very happy. - Says Professor Rowan**

**Today I woke up early. - Mathew talks**

**So what Pokemon will you choose? - Rowan talks - we have here is the type Turtwig grass, which is of type Chimchar and Piplup fire which is like water.**

**Turtwig**

**Chimchar**

**Piplup**

**I will choose Chimchar. Just like my father. - Mathew said.**

**Well I imagined. - Said Professor - The Pokeball that it is there. - And points.**

**Mathew and picks up the Pokeball Chimchar from the inside.**

**I'll call you Blaze. - Mathew said to Chimchar.**

**Chimmmmchar - Pokemon cheerfully said, nodding.**

**It seems that he liked me and the name. - Mathew said.**

**A really interesting name and it seems he really liked you - said Professor Rowan - And here are your Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs.**

**Legal. - Said Mathew - Let's see. - And points out the Pokédex for Chimchar.**

**Chimchar, the Monkey Pokemon: He climbs to the thinner walls and lives in the tops of mountains. When he sleeps, he flashes.**

**Interesting - speaking Mathew - I better get going now. Even more professor Rowan.**

**Even More Mathew and take care - talk to Professor Rowan.**

**You can leave - Mathew said heading toward the door.**

**And send reminders to your father and your mother. - Said Professor Rowan**

**Give yes - Mathew responds**

**Outside the laboratory, Mathew takes Route 202 to sense the Jubilife City and his first gym. Mathew's anything there was a noise and stay alert.**

**What is this? - Mathew question.**

**And Matthew looks up and sees a Pokemon, but before he could know what it was, it disappears.**

**Arceus**

**Another Pokemon appears and Mathew acknowledges.**

**It is a Starly - says Mathew.**

**Starrrrrrrrrrr - says Pokémon.**

**Starly, the starling pokémon: The Starlys generally travel in packs, but when alone are difficult to spot.**

**Cool, I found a Starly - said Mathew - So Flame go.**

**Chimmmcharrrrrr - the Pokemon cries.**

**Flame use Scratch in Starly - Mathew orders.**

**And Chimchar jumps up Starly and hits the target. But Starly attack with Wing Attack and also hits the Chimchar.**

**Flame use Ember. - requires Mathew.**

**And Chimchar launches small sparks of fire and hit the Starly.**

**The Starly attack with Aerial Ace and hits the Chimchar in full. But Chimchar is still in battle, and he's nothing catches fire and turns into a ball.**

**What? Flame that is Flame Wheel. That's cool. - Mathew said.**

**The attack of Chimchar knockout the Starly and Mathew sees his opportunity.**

**Pokeball go - says Mathew.**

**The Pokeball whistles a long time, but ends up capturing the Starly.**

**I captured my first Pokemon! - Mathew exclaims.**

**Chiimmmmcharrrrr - screams the pokémon happy for your first battle.**

**Mathew then throws the Pokeball and Starly from the inside.**

**Well, I'm Matthew and this is the flame, my Chimchar. - Says Mathew.**

**Starrlyy - speaks pokémon, confused, looking at the Chimchar.**

**Oh well, I like to put names in Pokémon. - Explains Mathew - You also get one?**

**Starrrrrlyyyyy - Pokemon happy screams.**

**So I'll call you Star. What do you think? - Mathew says.**

**Sssssstarlyyyyyyyy - speak Pokemon.**

**Star Blaze and then, come back. - Mathew says - Now let's get going.**

**So Mathew capture her first Pokémon and sets off to his journey. Many things await the boy. New directions, new decisions, and incredible Pokémon waiting for Mathew and he'll have to do it all by himself.**


End file.
